


let’s have fun, only for tonight

by renmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, i do requests :], more tags will be added in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmin/pseuds/renmin
Summary: a series of renmin drabbles!





	1. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun overworks himself. luckily, jaemin is there for him.
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 1,202

 

 

renjun looked up from his sketchpad in irritation and surprise when a combination of bright pink, purple, and blue flowers was shoved in his face. he had been trying to concentrate on his drawing of a landscape for his intermediate-level art class for the past three-something hours or so, and hadn’t paused to eat, drink or rest at all.

 

“jaemin, what do you want?” he snapped, cranky from working while he was both sleep deprived and hungry. “i’m busy. if you couldn’t tell already.”

 

his boyfriend gave him his signature sheepish grin in reply, plopping himself down next to him. how lame, renjun thought. he growled, quickly getting back to his work. he almost broke the wooden number two pencil in his hands with how tight he was gripping onto it. he proceeded to make stiff, graphite lines on the pale paper, hissing in frustration when the outcome didn’t look like what he’d expected.

 

unnerved, renjun stilled in his rough dragging of his pink eraser when he felt a warm hand, larger than his own, cover his freezing, trembling one. 

 

“lighten up, babe. take a rest,” he heard jaemin say. renjun let out a shuddering breath, shaking his head side to side. “i’m gonna force you to take a break if you don’t,” jaemin warned him. renjun knew that there was a stern look on the other’s face even before he glanced up pitifully at him.

 

“i need to finish this because class is in like, two hours, jaemin,” he pleaded. “come on, leave me alone and let me _work _,” he mumbled, shaking off the hand that was comfortably interlaced with his own. “go hang out with your engineering friend, jeno, or whatever his name is.”__

__

__“renjun.” he continued to draw, ignoring the burning, worried stare boring into the side of his head and the crinkling sound of jaemin gently resting the bouquet down on the wooden bench they were both sitting on._ _

__

__“renjun,” jaemin tried again with a sigh, this time cupping his smaller boyfriend’s pale, exhausted face in both of his safe, lukewarm hands, forcing renjun to look at him. renjun had unshed tears in his eyes, causing them to look dewey in the dim light of the dying afternoon. “babe. _baobei _,” jaemin whispered delicately, leaning in closer to look into renjun’s tired, aghast brown irises. “baby, _please _. you’re overworking yourself over a stupid project that isn’t due until like, next _week _, renjun.” a kiss was pressed softly into renjun’s forehead. “that’s a whole seven days, relax. and i haven’t seen you in like, three days because you were so busy doing this and i wanted to give you space.” jaemin chuckled. “but it seems like i shouldn’t have left you alone. you’re so stressed. it hurts me to see you so tired and upset.” another kiss was planted on the tip of renjun’s nose, then his cheek. jaemin’s lips hovered over renjun’s thin, chapped ones._______ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“please, renjun. take a break. for me?” he whispered, his hot, vanilla breath ghosted across renjun’s lips, sending chills down his spine. renjun said nothing, only shut his eyes, leaning into jaemin, desiring the chaste kiss that he knew was about to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________jaemin connected with renjun, smiling into their sweet display of affection. renjun managed to place his sketchpad next to him on the bench. after making sure his things were secure, he wrapped his arms carefully around jaemin’s neck, playing with the strands of hair he found there. jaemin ran his tongue over renjun’s lips, asking for consent before taking the plunge. renjun sent him a look, begrudgingly opening his mouth when he saw his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________he let out a short puff of air, a mixture of ire and delight coursing through his veins, letting jaemin take control. he was too tired to retaliate and just allowed himself to be swept away by whatever the younger boy did. renjun managed a small smile and breathed softly through his nose, his eyes slipping shut as pleasure rushed through him. their slow makeout session stuttered to a halt when jaemin pulled away to breathe. his chest was heaving slightly, trying to make up for the lack of oxygen in his system. at this particular moment, renjun found that he didn’t care about the gawking pedestrians sending questioning, judgemental stares in there direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“feel more relaxed?” renjun nodded to answer him, a light rosy blush flitting over his cheeks. “was i really that good?” jaemin questioned, eyeing the flush on renjun’s face pointedly, sending him a cocky smirk. renjun gave him a hard slap on the shoulder, then picked up his sketchpad and placed it in his lap. jaemin winced and rubbed at his shoulder, but he was smiling affectionately at the older male. “don’t push yourself so hard. all you’re supposed to do in class is just show the teach your progress,” his eyes scanned over the open page in renjun’s sketchpad. “and it looks like you’re doing way more than what she expects of you, babe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“i... i guess. but–“ jaemin pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“no buts.” an idea quickly struck him. he easily plucked the sketchpad from renjun’s hands and stood up quickly, holding it up high in the air. “you have to go on a date with me before you get this back,” he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he looked down at his less-than-pleased boyfriend. renjun could only stare at jaemin, mouth slightly agape, wondering how his boyfriend could look so stunning but still simultaneously had the gall to just snatch his belongings like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“whoops, almost forgot about these.” jaemin picked up the bouquet with his free hand, resting it on his shoulder while still holding up the sketchpad up in the air, too high for renjun to reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“give it back,” renjun protested weakly, frowning as he stood up, shoving his hands into his coat pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“no! like i said before, you have to go on a date with me first!” jaemin laughed, and the piercing, happy sound made renjun crack a smile. despite still wanting to work himself to the bone, jaemin’s eagerness to force him to take a break was heartwarming, and who was he to pass up the chance to be taken out by his boyfriend?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________sighing in faux frustration, renjun rolled his eyes, exaggerating the downward quirk in his lips. “fine,” he grumbled, dragging out the ‘i ‘sound to sound whiny. “i’ll go on a date with you.” he quickly added: “but only to get my sketchpad back.” jaemin only beamed down at him, obviously seeing through his little act, and renjun thought that it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen all day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________jaemin bent down to shove renjun’s sketchpad into his tattered-ish backpack hurriedly, careful to not tear, crease, or fold any of the pages. he slung it over the shoulder that the flowers weren’t resting on and extended his hand out for renjun to hold. renjun blushed brightly, looking at the ground as he timidly laced their fingers together, the way that jaemin swung their hands back and forth as they walked in the direction of their favorite date spot (a local parisian café) never escaping renjun’s attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also do requests! just drop them down at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/acrenmin) or my [curiouscat](https://t.co/hBihD1uij7) :] !
> 
>    
> i actually drew inspiration for this from ‘market flowers’ by ed sheeran (irdk how though since the song is about his mother, but it’s whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed the read úwù ♥︎


	2. [ jealous jaemin + oblivious renjun ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin can’t rest easy knowing that renjun is alone with another boy in the school library for a tutoring session, and he makes that very clear.
> 
> word count; 1,463

 

 

jaemin couldn’t stop his eyes from looking up and away from the calculus textbook he was ‘studying’ and gazing wistfully over at the table across from him, where renjun was sitting next to a black-haired boy. he scowled when renjun laughed at something the boy had said. that should be him making renjun laugh, not some random stranger.

 

he wasn’t really supposed to be in the library at the moment. he had a track meet today. right about now, actually, he mused while his gaze flickered down at his white fitbit that blared the numbers ‘three’ and ‘twenty nine’. he’d have to sit through another long session of donghyuck’s nagging and coach seo would probably kill him later, but it was worth it because he needed to snoop in on his boyfriend’s little tutoring session to make sure nothing fishy happened. renjun turned his head a little bit too far into jaemin’s direction, and he panicked just slightly, hurriedly burying (covering) his face with the hardcover book in his hands.

 

after about five minutes, jaemin glanced up again, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. however, he suddenly felt very suffocated again when he noticed the hand sliding around renjun’s waist, pulling him in closer to the boy sitting next to him, a smile that reached his eyes plastered on his face. apparently renjun didn’t notice, and while jaemin was relieved his boyfriend hadn’t reacted to the intimacy, he was mildly ticked off that renjun was either too kind or oblivious to deter his student’s advances. jaemin’s grip on the textbook tightened, knuckles going a ghastly white. he almost tore off the corner of a page with how harshly he was holding the book.

 

currently, nothing could soothe the flames of jealousy burning in his core as he gawked at the way the eye-smile boy stared at renjun. _his _renjun. jaemin’s. _not _eye-smile boy’s. jaemin wanted so badly to march over there, pry off that pesky arm that was wrapped around renjun’s delicate waist, and drag his boyfriend out of this cursed library so they could walk home together, like they usually did when renjun wasn’t tutoring classmates after school and jaemin didn’t have to (or want to) go to track. renjun’s mouth was open and his lips moved as he spoke, probably about something science related, since the textbooks piled up in a towering stack consisted of life science, geology, biology, and physics textbooks. it was obvious that his student, lee jeno, his nametag read when jaemin squinted hard enough to try to catch a glimpse of it, wasn’t paying attention at all to the information slipping soundlessly out from renjun’s mouth. jaemin quickly realized that this ‘jeno’ probably wasn’t really there for just tutoring, there was no way that was the case.____

____ _ _

____he shut the calculus book firmly, wincing at the loud _thump _it had created, warranting attention from multiple sets of eyes (of which were thankfully not renjun’s) and basketfuls of shushing aimed at him. he pretended like he didn’t do anything wrong, ignoring the accusatory looks of classmates trying to actually study.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______jeno’s fingers were now stroking through renjun’s soft, thin hair, which jaemin had personally dyed a docile ash blonde, per his boyfriend’s request, that suited him very well. jaemin itched to rip that obnoxious leech off of his boyfriend and tear those fingers out of renjun’s hair that only _he _should be allowed to touch. it wasn’t fair at all how jaemin was rooted to the spot where he sat across from the pair, forced to be a bystander looking into a private moment between two scandalous adolescents in the calming aura of the school library. he knew he couldn’t pull any tricks until after the tutoring session was over (in about two minutes, he noted with fiercely suppressed glee) because renjun would kill him if he did, no hesitation. his smaller boyfriend hated to be interrupted.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________jaemin watched as renjun said something, probably a goodbye, while he tucked the last of his papers neatly in his pastel palette folder, eventually stuffing the folder into his also pastel-colored backpack. he didn’t miss the way renjun shook off jeno’s hand in his hair and how he shrugged off the arm that was resting comfortably (a bit too comfortably, jaemin supplied deep in his brain) around him, feeling a rush of pride at his boyfriend’s polite yet firm rejection. jaemin stood up, deciding to leave the random textbook that had served as a wonderful disguise on the faux wood table. he sauntered languidly over to where renjun and jeno remained, smirk deep set into his lips. his relaxed expression faltered when he caught the way that jeno leaned in ever so slightly, getting closer centimeter by painfully distant centimeter, all the while training his black stare on renjun’s soft, tantalizing, delectable lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________quickly, jaemin crossed the short distance between him and the pair, shoving jeno away, a little more harshly than he had intended, just as he was about to plant his lips on renjun’s fluttering ones. his boyfriend had been wearing an unreadable, frozen face, probably too busy short-circuiting to realize that someone other than his boyfriend had just tried to kiss him. he wanted to coo but also sigh in exasperation at how naïve and unaware renjun was when it came to detecting other people’s feelings for him. jaemin could see jeno scowl and open his mouth to protest, giving him the most level-headed stare he could manage before smashing his lips against renjun’s, the latter melting into the sudden surprise kiss. his boyfriend’s beautiful, sparkling eyes were shut but his own remained open, glaring at jeno in a way that screamed, ‘ _he already belongs to me, so back off _.’ jaemin pulled his arms around renjun’s waist snugly, massaging at the small of his back and drawing him in impossibly tighter to him, watching with triumph as jeno, who apparently couldn’t take his eyes off of the duo, deflated in obvious defeat.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________by the time jaemin gasped away from renjun’s swollen lips, slick and shiny with jaemin’s saliva, for the final time, jeno had been long gone and so had all of the library’s other occupants. he heaved, trying to take in as much air as he could, feeling as if he’d just run a five kilometer. his smaller boyfriend was in a similar, if not worse-off, state, wilting slowly onto jaemin’s chest, inhaling through his nose and quietly exhaling through his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“so,” his boyfriend started, looking slightly perplexed with their impromptu makeout session, in the library, in plain sight, where everyone could see them, no less._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“so,” he repeated, a small twinkle in his grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“what was that all about?” renjun questioned, raising a thin eyebrow, hardly registering the way the old librarian was boring holes into the backs of both of their heads. “you normally don’t do... whatever that was,” he stated, matter-of-factly, gesturing with his hands slightly as he always did when he was flustered. jaemin reveled in the peaceful blush dusting renjun’s cheeks. _he _did that. not eye-smile boy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“he tried to kiss you.” jaemin made a face as he mentioned jeno. “i had to do something. it made me mad to see him so close to you, touching you, etcetera.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“you could’ve just told him about us. you didn’t have to slobber all over me a foot away from him to show him that i’m yours,” his boyfriend retorted, pretending to be irate. “i feel bad for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“you _what _him?” he asked, incredulously. “no way.” he pouted, a dejected expression making its way into his features. “you shouldn’t be.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“jeno was so whipped for me,” renjun hummed sadly, wrapping his arms around jaemin’s neck and swaying them slowly to an inaudible beat that only renjun could hear. he took one look at his boyfriend’s sour face and burst out in a fit of his contagious laughter. “not as whipped as you are, though,” he added in between giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“yeah, yeah.” jaemin felt the last embers of his so-called green-eyed monster die away in the pit of his stomach, a tranquil feeling spreading all over his body, brushing over his toes and sending light kisses to his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“were you jealous?” the question pops into the air after a half hour of swaying to an imaginary tune. renjun’s harboring a lopsided smirk, already knowing the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“perhaps,” he answers, feeling slightly embarrassed. they leave it at that, content with the slow, self-made breeze, their languid, elegant movements, and the long, soothing shadows of the tall, dusty bookshelves casted over them, shutting them out from the school atmosphere and creating an isolated world filled with just renjun, jaemin and their sweet, loving thoughts about each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anon from my cc! sorry i took so long aaa it took me a decent amount of time to try to grasp what i wanted this drabble to portray. the ending for this is kind of cringe but i gave up trying to fix it over and over sjsjjsj i think i scrapped a grand total of four word vomit drabble things until i finally settled for this nice 1.4k one lol! i hope you enjoyed ♡!
> 
> i also do requests! just drop them down at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/acrenmin) or my [curiouscat](https://t.co/hBihD1uij7) :]


	3. [ making out ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin really, really finds his boyfriend appealing. especially his lips. god, those lips.
> 
> word count; 853

 

 

jaemin’s eyes were so dark at the moment that they almost scared renjun with how fiercely they gleamed. currently, he had renjun pinned against the recording studio’s calming, grey wall, a fiery stare glowing in his expression.

 

“are you doing this on purpose?”

 

the question startled renjun. 

 

“what? i’m not doing anything,” he mumbled in response, brows furrowing in perplexity. “i have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

jaemin groaned, quiet enough so that the sound didn’t vibrate against the studio’s four walls but loudly enough that renjun could detect the frustration and pent-up anxiety radiating from it. he noticed he was staring a bit too long and that jaemin was staring back a bit too heatedly. renjun looked away timidly, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

 

“that!” renjun jumped at the sudden shift in volume. jaemin grinned sheepishly, running an exasperated hand through his new peach-colored hair. “that,” he repeated in a more subdued tone. “the thing you do that makes you seem so – so hot! and desirable!” renjun gawked at the suddenly very embarrassed, very scarlet male pinning him to the wall.

 

“hot?” he was taken-aback. “d-desirable?” jaemin shrunk away, releasing the hold he had previously held renjun captive with. 

 

“i wanna kiss you,” he muttered, flippantly, ignoring renjun’s obvious confusion. his stare was fixed on his worn-up sneakers, suddenly entranced by the skid marks and scratches and stains etched into the material. renjun could only observe him with wide eyes.

 

“i wouldn’t mind.” renjun hesitantly swiped his tongue over his lower lip, watching jaemin’s adam’s apple bob up and then down as he swallowed audibly.

 

“are you for real? or is this like, a shitty joke or something,” he mused, dryly, a slightly bitter expression littering his countenance.

 

instead of replying, renjun surged forward, destroying the last remaining distance between them with an impromptu burst of confidence, brushing his soft, delicate lips over jaemin’s chapped ones. his eyes flickered, wavering, up to jaemin’s surprised ones, waiting for his next action. firm hands held renjun’s chin upwards, jaemin’s lips meeting his in a searing kiss. his own hands scrambled for purchase, finding solace in jaemin’s white, cotton fabric hoodie, which he gripped tightly, almost as if he was holding on for dear life.

 

they broke away, renjun’s labored breathing and piercing gasps for air submerging the room in white noise. he made a sound akin to a moan when jaemin decided to press up against him.

 

“you did this to yourself,” jaemin breathed out, hot air fanning over renjun’s mouth. 

 

again, their lips met. jaemin managed to force his tongue in between his boyfriend’s tightly shut lips, reveling in how steamy everything was. a grin worked its way over his features when renjun began kissing back with more fervor, his tongue sliding wetly against jaemin’s. his hands slid under renjun’s waistband, gripping fiercely enough onto the minimal area of his boyfriend’s exposed waist to leave bruises. renjun moaned into his mouth at the mix of pain and pleasure, opening up wider and giving jaemin more room to work with. the younger male inhaled sharply when his boyfriend suddenly thrust his hips up, shifting their lower halves against each other. he wedged a leg in between renjun’s thighs, deciding that that was the end of whatever he had been trying to do, for now. 

 

at this point, their mixed saliva spilled over renjun’s chin, creating a blushing, messy portrait of his usually neat, calm boyfriend. a constant combination of muffled moans, gasps, and groans streamed out of renjun’s swollen lips, further inciting jaemin’s passionate flurry of attacks. renjun’s eyes slipped closed and he wrapped his arms around jaemin’s neck, pulling his boyfriend in more and deepening the heated makeout session.

 

jaemin finally pulled away, gazing down at renjun, a wide smile on his face. his hands rubbed firm, soothing circles into his smaller boyfriend’s pelvis. renjun, on the other hand, was gasping for air, eyes half-lidded with drowsiness, a thin trail of saliva dribbling down the corners of his lips and down his chin. 

 

“i love you.” jaemin reached up to wipe away some of the drool dripping down renjun’s face, smiling fondly.

 

“you were so forceful,” renjun complained, a cross look on his face. “my hips are gonna be sore for the rest of today.”

 

“sorry about that. i went overboard.” an apologetic tone laced itself into jaemin’s tone. he looked at his boyfriend with an embarrassed grin.

 

“whatever,” renjun huffed, looking at the ground. “i love you too. i’m only letting this slide this one time – you must’ve been really pent up if you wanted to make out here,” he mused, giggling quietly.

 

“no! you were just too cute – plus, you were teasing me like, the whole time we were recording, so it’s literally all your fault,” he retorted, resting his head on renjun’s shoulder.

 

“mmm,” was all he received in response. they left it at that, basking in the afterglow of kissing the living daylights out of each other. jaemin made a mental note to make out with his boyfriend in a better location than the recording studio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! another request from my cc! moving on uhhh i’ve never really written this kind of thing before lmao! i grasped what i’ve read before from other fics and tried my best to write a makeout session though :’] sjdjj i hope this rly does save lives man lmfao
> 
> i also do requests! just drop them down at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/acrenmin) or my [curiouscat](https://t.co/hBihD1uij7) :]


	4. [ student council pres renjun + delinquent jaem ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when he finally (figuratively and literally) gets his hands on that stupid(ly attractive), condescending student council president, he crassly decides:
> 
> _i wanna fuck shit up._
> 
> word count; 1,110

 

⁂

 

huang renjun is unreachable for everyone; acquaintances, close friends (read: jeno) – his own family, even. he’s one of the _good_ guys. he gets straight a’s. he excels in sports (golf and badminton, in particular. wealthy pastimes). he’s a great artist, singer, dancer. he’s sociable, well-mannered, immediately gets along with literally everyone who sees him. he’s the favorite of every teacher, even the ones he doesn’t have – _that’s_ how good he is.

 

but even though he’s all these things, no one really _knows_ anything about him. the only determined facts are these:

 

 

a) huang renjun has not one, not two, but _three_ fathers (and he makes sure to permanently screw you over if you make one little snappy quip about them).

 

b) huang renjun’s little brother is chenle (jaemin almost feels bad for the kid. what a drag, always being in your older brother’s horrible, pitch black shadow).

 

c) huang renjun hates all things and people (beside chenle) who unabashedly disobey school rules.

 

 

the only clear thing about him is that he’s on a different platform from every high schooler out there. huang renjun, the student council body president, is remarkably untouchable.

 

na jaemin is an exception to this (at least, in said boy’s own opinion). he’s renjun’s (self-proclaimed) enemy, the polar opposite. he’s the bad guy, the good-for-nothing, the delinquent, the train wreck; the guy with a ‘defect, or some shit like that’ (hyuck’s own words. thanks, hyuck).

 

jaemin vapes. he vandalizes school property. he’s the epitome of violence and the destruction of all things sickeningly sweet. he probably does drugs in some conspicuous place (the school downstairs bathroom, that little place underneath the stairs that’s bustling with pissed off students who’re late to class, etc) like a typical bad boy.

 

the tidbit that sets jaemin apart from the general havoc-wreckers is this: he gets a rush, better than the one he gets from getting wasted, from squabbling with a textbook ‘perfect boy.’ (there’s that, but there’s also the fact that his room is littered with ryan pictures and plushies. of course, no one knows that. except for, well, hyuck. that bastard.)

 

jaemin is submerged in this sick, toe-curling high whenever renjun scolds him for breaking school rules, or screwing around in the hallway with chenle and hyuck (chenle gets away scot-free – family privileges – while he and hyuck get detention), or for just being on school grounds in general (because wherever jaemin is, he manages to pull at least several unwelcome stunts that probably break a few laws).

 

he doesn’t know when he first noticed this overwhelming elation, but he can guess it was when he retaliated the umpteenth time renjun caught him doing whatever he does.

 

⁂

 

jaemin’s chilling in the hallway, ditching class again. he’s leaning against the lockers when it happens. he’s definitely not startled.

 

“this is the _sixth_ time this month, na,” a floaty, faraway voice reprimands. he turns his head, enough so he could see where renjun stood at the end of the hallway, closest to the exit, but not enough to show too much interest. jaemin rolls his eyes, taking another drag of the cigarette burning serenely in his fingers. he chuckles at the beautiful smoke that curls and wraps around him, tickling his face and pressing kisses to his bubblegum hair.

 

“yo, huang. shouldn’t you be in, like, class or somethin’, makin' a teacher bow down to your mighty dickness?” he drawls, ignoring the speedy putter of angry, alternating clicks of heels belonging to a pair of perfectly polished, onyx oxfords against the linoleum floor. an intruding hand disrupts his arid smoking session, reaching up and rudely plucking the cancer stick away from him. jaemin growls, a deadly stare in his eyes that contrasts the flirtatious grin stuck to his chapped lips (hyuck let him borrow his chapstick, but jaemin lost it somewhere in his room. it’s probably under one of his ryan plushies or something).

 

(he absolutely does _not_ think that, despite the cigarette being held incorrectly between renjun’s index and thumb, despite it looking horribly blasphemous and out of place on him, renjun looks sexy, with the smoke shooting up in all sorts of quaking tendrils around him, wrapping around his head in some sort of messed up halo.

 

and jaemin _certainly_ doesn’t wonder what kind of kisser renjun is, or how his soft, downturned lips would feel against his own rough ones.)

 

“just got out of class, actually. student council business.” it’s clipped, sarcastic, and so, so _irritating_. the superiority smacks jaemin right in his smug face, and he’s pretty sure he’d hate it even more; if that were possible. no emotion splays out on renjun’s guarded face. they’ve both got their shields up, but renjun has the safest defense jaemin has ever seen. his grin drops for a few seconds when renjun’s mouth opens. he just _knows_ it’s another damn lecture.

 

“if i catch you again, it’ll be–”

 

jaemin grabs renjun’s pristine, neatly-ironed, crisp collar with one hand, pulls him so close he can see his face reflected across renjun’s terminally watery, excited eyes in great detail, and swaps their positions. his sharp stare flickers over the way renjun’s shoulders stiffen as his back slams into the terribly metal surface of the red lockers in the eerily silent, uninhabited hallway. his eyes follow how renjun’s teeth go to nibble on his bottom lip, and jaemin’s cheeks heat up.

 

“–suspension,” jaemin finishes for him, mocking the shorter boy currently pinned between the hold on his collar, dangerously close to his throat, and the roughly smooth surface of the locker behind him. “i dunno, huang. that’s what you said the other five times. and look,” he laughed, piercing and hateful, “i’m still here.”

 

he narrows his eyes, studying renjun’s stoic expression. this lame reaction isn’t what he wanted. his ears catch the almost inaudible, stuttering gasps coming from the high and mighty student council president. the grin on his face suddenly becomes less easy on the eyes and more malicious, and renjun subtly shrinks away from jaemin as much as the short space will allow him. it goes unnoticed, but jaemin doesn’t stop.

 

the hand pinning renjun to the locker slithers precariously upwards, brushing almost fondly against the exposed skin there. the hand in his pocket curls into a fist as jaemin realizes what he’s doing, and he detaches himself from renjun’s front faster than hyuck can spell ‘asshole’ (which, for the record, is pretty fast). the tinny alarm bell signals the end of class as jaemin finishes prying himself away. renjun almost seems radiant.

 

to cover up for his flighty behavior, jaemin sneers at the shorter boy.

 

“you’re late for your meeting.”

 

the look renjun sent him sends a twitching spike of heat down his spine.

 

it’s pretty hot.

 

jaemin knows for _sure_ he wants more.

 

⁂

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the anon who req'ed this one! (,, skjdjs i've been quietly hoping someone would send this prompt to me) and i'm sorry that i wrote it so late! thank you for complimenting my writing <3!
> 
> mayhap i'll write a sequel to this or something – i feel like it's unfinished :']
> 
> i also do requests! just drop them down at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/acrenmin) or my [curiouscat](https://t.co/hBihD1uij7)!


	5. take it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a beautiful night, but jaemin isn't focusing on that.
> 
> word count; 372 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: renmin making out

 

 

his eyes were like two dark oceans. he could see the stars, dim in comparison, reflected in their marine clarity, the moon glimmering steadily in those brown waves. they were the oceans and he was the tide, systematically lured into their magnetic seduction for a quick taste, then pulling away in a small rush of backwash anxiety. the tears only added to the tantalizing effect, dampening both the boy in front of him and the mood enveloping both of their bodies, huddled under the welcoming warmth of one of donghyuck’s blankets that they stole earlier that morning.

 

“jaemin.” soft. excruciatingly wonderful. the eyes in front of him closed tightly, relaxing at the smooth, scorching stun of his hand brushing across the pale plain of his cheek. the effect was that of the sun drying up a small stream; the tears evaporated.

 

“yeah?” his voice scratched like a misplaced book, feeling out of place in the silent movie moment. the stars blinked back at their upturned eyes.

 

“i love you,” was what he expected and received. their foreheads pressed together, worlds realigning in redundant reveries, their hands twined together like guitar strings gently strumming a c major scale, their legs shuffled together to create a maze too complicated to even think of solving; the universe harmonized, and did it all over again when he said the same.

 

and when they fully pressed together, the fireworks went off in chrysanthemums and magenta and march rain and _beautiful_.

 

renjun was _so_ _beautiful_.

 

the heat of renjun’s plush lips fed into his own, fueling flames of passion. unheld hands found each other’s faces, finding and clutching onto two planets, orbiting each other romantically endlessly, two shooting stars, simultaneously falling a few feet apart from each other in a sweeping arc, two musical major triads played in perfect euphonia. he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

renjun hated using tongue, so he didn’t pry. jaemin was fine like this; bodies wound tightly together under the angelic, silver stars, under a fluffy blanket that didn’t belong to them, under the gravitational pressure of the universe, under the sky, fondly watching them, feeling absolutely over the moon, lip to lip, hand to hand, face to face.

 

jaemin was _definitely_ fine like this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so ummm its been over a year since i ever wrote anything renmin so,,, im just going to respond to the SUPER DUPER late asks that i got on cc! (its not really going to be anything heated though) im super sorry for taking an unannounced hiatus on ao3 ;;  
> also im SO SORRY this isnt even making out its like,,, REALLY short soft smooching lol but i hope you enjoy regardless ;;   
> a big thank you to the anon who requested this! 💕im sorry you had to wait so long :[
> 
> anyway, as usual requests are open! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/acrenmin) or my [curiouscat](https://t.co/hBihD1uij7) :]


End file.
